Many operating systems provide user interfaces that are well adapted for display on video displays of a given type but are not well adapted for display on video displays of other types. For instance, the borders of items in a user interface may not be clearly legible on video displays with high resolution. In addition, the colors of borders in the user interface may also not be well suited for given types of video displays.
The borders that are provided in user interfaces are typically two dimensional borders that provide no sense of depth. As a result, the user interfaces do not provide visual cues to users regarding the nature of items (like buttons) which are presumed to be three dimensional. Three dimensional borders have been used in certain user interfaces, but have generally been unsatisfactory.